Bleach The Next Legend
by Gospel of Desolation
Summary: This story is basically about Ichigo's son who is my oc. It has a bit of high school, maybe some romance, im not sure yet, and alot of the basic Bleach actionor atleast i hope it works out that way and not a bunch of mindless talking.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first Bleach fanfic, I've been thinking about it for a while actually. The grammar and form is really bad because I don't usually write stories, I think them. Anyway I don't include a prologue so the basics are Ichikei is Ichigo Kurosaki's son and after the disappearance (or maybe death O) of Ichigo, Ichikei was in the shared custody of Ichigo's closest allies and friends in soul society…ugh…its sorta shaky, but if you liked it : Thanks for reading; and if u didn't: screw ya

Yoruichi Shihouin and kurosaki Ichikei were walking away from Uruhara Shop – Soul Society branch, Yoruichi laughing at Ichikei's glasses.

"Ugh…Who would have thought a Shinigami would need glasses…"

"Stop messing around with those, it's your fault for staring at those Hadou #4."

"The Byakurai? If I don't practice then I'm not gonna get better, Kuchiki-nee can already do most of them with out having to use incantations, I need to get that good."

"You still don't have to blow your eyes out. Anyway, how goes your training, did you get your Zanpakutou's name yet?"

"… no…its like I know what it is but I just cant get my mind to unscramble it, I can almost hear him talking to me, I even know it's a him…something to do with the moon or something. Anyway I know I'm close."

'I can't believe that he is this close already, no wonder he is a prodigy. He's almost there, don't give up now,' Yoruichi though to her self, 'I know you won't give up…just like your father'

They closed in on the Seireitei gates and Jidanbo greeted them.

"Ooh, Ichi, how's it going, got your glasses I see! HAHAHA."

Ichikei glared at Jidanbo through his ivory white glasses, "Don't throw a fit over some stupid glasses. Shouldn't you open the gate for us now?"

Jidanbo quietly opened the gate and watched as Ichikei walk in. He walked as though he was a lord walking into his castle; Ichikei had that vibe about him, as he walked his robes would follow his every motion, a strong strict posture with a relaxed expression; no one dares anger him beyond his breaking point.

"He's pretty bummed about his glasses, huh, Yoruichi-sama"

"HAHA, yeah, but I don't trust those glasses, I got them from Uruhara shop, and the last time a Kurosaki got face-wear from him, well, you know how it turned out."

With a few more light comments about Ichikei and glares from him, they went to their old training ground.

"I don't like this place; something about having my old mans training ground sorta just sets me off ease. But this is my last day to join the troops of the Gotei 13 so I'm desperate."

"Just so you know, I'm not going to hold back today, that's the only way you'll learn, if I force it out of you"

"…I'm ready! GO!!"

With that the student and the master charged at each other. Blades clashed, skin tore, blood dripped, kidous were unleashed. In the end they were both left standing, Ichikei with his legs shaking, his panting breath he was at his limit.

'This is it, if he doesn't get it soon…then its hopeless," Yoruichi thought to her self, then she quickly went for the last strike…

'I have to release it now, this is my last chance'

'Then call for me by name'

'I can't, your name, I can't hear it'

'You are your father's son, are you not; you and he are connected as I and the moon's scar am'

'My father's child…'

Just before the final clash between Ichikei and Yoruichi, his Reiatsu increased higher than it had ever gone, higher than anyone else at his level, a Reiatsu which would even make the mountains quake. At the tops of his lungs, he yelled out…

**_!!!WAIL …TSUKIOUJI!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hoped you liked the last chapter, now I know the battle scene wasn't much, and I'm sure I gave away some foreshadowing but lets all remember: I'm a noob. Anyway if anyone was wondering the kei in Ichikei means lord, but can also be used for strong or stable, but I'm not sure if I'm correct cuz I used a lame translation site, and TsukiOuji is supposed to mean Moon Prince, but again I say, maybe not perfect cuz of the translation site, sorry my fans or maybe haters. Anyway enough of the ranting, on with the show! Err...uh…story!

The smoke started to clear from the release of Ichikei's Zanpakutou. The prodigy's first stepping stone had been passed, TsukiOuji had awakened. Yoruichi could see the blade of his Zanpakutou. It seemed to have a neon glow to it. The shape of the blade resembled Ichigo's original Zanpakutou before its ShiKai. The hilt and the hand guard was the same as its original form. This release seemed to disappoint Yoruichi at first, but in all of her experience she has learnt not to judge something by its outward appearance.

The battle waged on! Yoruichi's fist attack was closing in on Ichikei fast, not knowing what to do with his newly formed blade, he did what came to his instincts first: he swung the blade as hard and as fast as he could. The neon glow seemed to follow and leave a trail of light for a moment before it collided with Yoruichi's fist. The collision caused several small combustions and both the opponents were thrown back.

Yoruichi had examined the blade when her fist had made contact, she had figured out the basic science behind the blade…

'That glow, it's a mesh of spirit particles covering his entire blade… they move so fast that they cause explosions when they meet other spirit particles…hah…I wonder what other tricks it has up sleeve.'

She still wanted to test the limits of his newly acquired weapon, she decided to use a fairly strong Hadou on him and see how he and the blade react.

"_Bone of a straggling beast, spire, crimson crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle…Hadou #63 - Roaring Thunder Burn!!!"_

Blades of pure lightening flew toward Ichikei from all directions, in his dire time of need his sword called out to him.

'_Swing…swirl…all around…'_

Ichikei interpreted this as best as he could and came up with a simple idea: He positioned his sword over his sword, be hind his head, as though he were holding a large baseball bat. The blades closed in, all of them seemed to come in at once, but the keen eye could see that they came consecutively, one after the other. Ichikei swung his sword, swirling around; his blade knocked away each blade, one after another. When TsukiOuji clashed with the high powered Hadou a wave of spirit energy. At the end of it all only one of the blades had hit Ichikei but the wound was far from fatal. With that Ichikei fell to his knees and slowly lost consciousness and his TsukiOuji returned to its original sealed form.

Yoruichi returned the sword back into its sheath and carried Ichikei back to his home in the Kuchiki House.

"Ha-ha, which was fantastic, he really is advancing fast, so much like you father, even your eyes, that glare you inherited from that grump Ichigo. Well the academy is about to get a new student soon…the next semester will be a lot more interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay friends, here's where it starts to get into the real story. GAME ON:p

A new day was upon Ichikei; he released his ShiKai; he was about to start his first day in the academy. It was like his eyes were open for the first time as though the entire world hand changed in a loud snap. The wind seemed different and the colors seemed more alive than ever.

It was the first day of the new school year. Everyone was lining up at the academy gates. It was a large building, both in the number of classes and the number of floors. All the new students were fascinated that this grand building would be their new school, all but Ichikei. He had been here several times before, he used the training grounds before with his many teachers.

"Oi! Brats! Line up in single file, I wanna see 20 lines of 20! Now!"

11th division captain Zaraki Kenpachi yelled out orders while Vice-captain Kusajishi Yachiru.

"Heh, I can't believe that they put him in the welcome committee, did they really think he looks 'welcoming'?"

Ichikei smirked as he got into line.

"Haa? Oi is that you chibi? So you finally decided to come to the academy eh, so I'm guessing you finally got your ShiKai."

"Yeah… I'm surprised you're even qualified to be on the welcoming committee, how's your ShiKai coming along? Oh wait…I forgot…you don't have one yet," Ichikei countered calmly.

The great gates opened up and the students tried to keep as orderly as possible while rushing to get inside. Ichikei smirked at Zaraki and followed the crowd inside. As he was just free of Zaraki he said back "See you in class…sensei…"

As the last of the students went inside Yachiru joyously said, "The schools about to get a lot more fun, right Ken-chan?"

"I don't like that kid…he is just not… just lacks… too much…"

"He is not his father?"

"Oh, captain Yamamoto!? Where did you come from? Shouldn't you be inside the hall greeting the new students?"

"Ahahahaha, don't worry about me, I was getting around in top speeds while you were probably still in dippers. But you should stop trying to find his father in the boy…"

"Yes sir," Zaraki replied slightly disappointed.

As 1st division captain Yamamoto went to the hall he said one last thing under his breath that Kenpachi would soon find out, "If you keep looking seeing his father, you will miss the moment Ichikei surpasses him…"

­

Alright, alright, I know this didn't really live up to…well anything… The mystery I tried to give Ichikei's father, Ichigo, totally didn't come out when Zaraki and Yamamoto were talking about him, it actually made Ichigo seem sort of like less mysterious than ever… man im not good at writing, anyway, I wanted to put more of Ichikei's first day of school into it but it seemed like it was getting too long for one of my chapters so I made this chapter sort of an intro to the academy I guess. Next one I hope will be a bit better.


End file.
